A seatbelt system for restraining a vehicle occupant typically includes seatbelt webbing, a lockable element on the webbing, and a seatbelt buckle. The lockable element on the webbing is inserted in the buckle when the webbing has been placed about a vehicle occupant. A latch mechanism in the buckle interlocks with the lockable element to secure the webbing about the occupant. Such a seatbelt system may also include a Hall effect device for indicating whether or not the lockable element is locked in the buckle.